


Begin Again

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, google said it took like an hour to get through a game so thats what i based it off of, i've never played settlers of catan that's why there's no detail about the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we start again?” Kara asked after a few moments.</p><p>“What?” Cat asked, confused. </p><p>“I was going to tell you who I really was, I had this whole speech planned out, you just…beat me too it! So can we just start again?” Kara asked, taking a step closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was:  
> Write a story about starting again.

“Ms. Grant, I just need your signatures on these and then I’m heading out for the weekend,” Kara said, walking into Cat’s office.

“Alright Kiera, pour me a glass of wine while I sign these.” Cat responded after taking the papers.

“Sure thing Ms. Grant.” Kara said, moving over to the bar and pouring a hefty glass of white wine.

Kara handed her the wine and took the papers back from her, moving to walk out of the office before she was stopped by Cat’s voice asking her “So Kiera, what are you…or should I say Supergirl, doing this weekend that you’re rushing out of here so quickly.” 

“Ms. Grant please…” Kara started.

“Yes, yes…I know…no mention of the ‘girl of steel’ during office hours while you’re around. However, it is 5:01 and there is no one else here.” Cat defended, standing up from her desk and walking around to stand in front of Kara.

Kara hesitated for a moment before relenting and saying “Well, pending no major disasters, I was going to just relax this weekend.”

“Ah well, that goes perfectly with what I wanted to ask you.” Cat stated.

“As- Ask me?” Kara stuttered nervously.

“Oh relax, Carter has been bugging me as to when he will get to see you again, and by you I mean, Kara you not Supergirl you. He would like you to come over and play Settlers of Catan with us, and since you have no plans I was thinking tomorrow would work. Say around one o’clock?” Cat asked. 

“Um…I…” Kara stuttered again, taken aback by the thought of spending time with Cat outside of work.

“Unless you don’t want to, then I will break the news to Carter.” Cat quickly added. 

“No! I’d love to! That’s just not what I was expecting…” Kara replied with a beaming smile.

“Well, alright then. I’ll see you at one o’clock tomorrow. You know where we live, I’ll let the doorman know you’re coming.” Cat said dismissing her with a wave of her hand and moving behind her desk again.

“Yes Miss Grant.” Kara replied, moving to leave before spinning around and adding “Just one thing…”

“And what would that be?” Cat asked, rolling her eyes.

“You’re not allowed to fire me when I beat you.” Kara said with a grin before exiting the office, leaving Cat to ponder this new, bolder side of her assistant. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was one o’clock on the dot the next day when Kara made her way into Cat’s very expensive and very secure building. She had been her before, usually just the lobby to drop something off to the doorman. She’d only been in the actual loft once; when Cat was slightly inebriated and requested the doorman send her up instead of just retrieving the papers. Needless to say, the sight of Cat Grant in a little black dress, just home from a bad date, will forever be burned in Kara’s mind.

Kara waved at the doorman as she walked past him and strode towards the elevator, trying to calm her ever-growing nerves. She had called Alex in a panic last night, trying to figure out what to wear to your boss’s apartment to play a board game with her and her son. Alex had told her to go casual, just jeans and a sweater so that’s exactly what Kara did. She was wearing black skinny jeans with deep blue sweater and black ankle boots for good measure. If she wasn’t going to be in control of this situation she’d at least be slightly taller, which she knew moderately annoyed Cat. 

Kara took another deep breath and knocked on the door, ready to face Cat. What she wasn’t ready for was at the young boy himself swinging the door open and flinging himself at Kara in a hug.

“Hey buddy!” Kara said, smiling and hugging him back. 

“I’m so excited you’re here! Mom kept telling me you would probably be busy so I shouldn’t get my hopes up but I knew you’d come!” Carter said excitedly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kara said honestly, as Carter took her hand and dragged her into the apartment.

Immediately upon entering the apartment Kara surveyed the slightly familiar surroundings. It was a spacious loft, and despite Cat’s outward personality, it was very warm and inviting. Very homely. It was very open concept, a style much like Kara’s apartment, yet on a much larger scale, with undoubtedly more expensive furniture. 

“Come on you can help me set it up, Mom is still getting ready, we went to the zoo this morning and she said she smelled too much like animals and she had to shower.” Carter said with a shrug as he pulled Kara into the living room where the game was partially set up. The two set up the game and chatted about Carters school for a few minutes, when Kara realized she felt strangely at ease now, despite her earlier misgivings.

“Well, I apologize for my tardiness, however I could not stand the smell of those filthy primates any longer.” Cat said as she walked into the living room.

Kara almost forgot to breathe when she caught sight of Cat. Her hair slightly damp, wearing black yoga pants and an oversized Wellesley shirt that had been well worn. She looked absolutely stunning, not that she didn’t look stunning all the time, because she did, but right now she look beautiful.

“It’s fine Miss. Grant, Carter was just telling me all about his science fair.” Kara said, when she was finally able to regain her voice.

“Oh please, Kara, if you’re going to be in my home, playing a board game with my son and I, the least you can do is call me Cat.” She said, the use of Kara’s correct name not lost on Kara.

“Yes Miss-…Cat.” Kara said, correcting herself. 

“Alright, shall we get this game started?” Cat asked, smiling at the two of them from the across the couch where she had sat down.

“Yes!” Carter and Kara said at the same time.

The three of them sat laughing and playing for hours, all joking and taunting the others as they scored more points and got closer to winning. They managed to play four games by the time it had hit six o’clock and so far Kara had won two of them, Cat had won one, and Carter had won another.

“Mom, I’m hungry, can Kara stay for dinner?” Carter asked as they were picking up the pieces of the game.

“Well that depends if Kara would like to stay for dinner.” Cat replied. 

“I’d love to!” Kara said, a little too quickly.

“Sweet!” Carter nearly yelled.

“Alright, Kara will stay for dinner. Now you, will go take a shower and put your pajamas on, Kara and I will decide what to order alright?” Cat said, standing up and stretching out her legs.

“Okay!” Carter said, jumping up and running towards the bathroom. 

“You might regret having me over for dinner, you don’t know how much I eat.” Kara said with a grin as she followed Cat into the kitchen. 

“Well I would imagine you burn a lot of calories flying around saving people.” Cat replied nonchalantly, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing two wine glasses out before moving to the fridge and pouring two glasses of red wine, handing one to Kara.

“Thank you.” Kara replied, accepting the glass and taking a sip.

“So, what kind of food does Supergirl like to eat?” Cat asked.

“Well, I’m quite partial to pot stickers, however I’m fairly easy to please in the food department.” Kara said with a smile.

“Is that a hint that you want Chinese?” Cat asked with a playful smile that Kara had never seen before.

“Well I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea…” Kara said, playing along.

“Alright, Chinese it is.” Cat said, pulling out her phone and dialing the number for her favorite Chinese restaurant.

After rattling off her order, which Kara noticed was enough to feed ten people, well ten humans, the two of them made their way to the balcony just off the living room.

The two of them slowly sipped their wine in silence, both waiting for Carter to finish his shower and the food to arrive as they leaned over the ledge and took in the night view of National City.

“Kara, can I ask you something?” Cat said, the usual confidence was gone from her voice, which was now plagued with uncertainty.

“Anything, Cat.” Kara said sincerely, slightly thrown by the new side of Cat she was seeing tonight. 

“How many people know who you really are?” Cat asked, turning her attention from the city skyline and towards Kara.

“Um…Well…Winn, and James know. But James knew before I told him so I don’t think he counts. And my sister and the people she works for know, but other than that, just my foster mom and…you.” Kara rambled.

“And these people your sister works with, I assume the government?” Cat asked.

“Yes.” Kara responded simply.

“They’re okay will all of these people knowing?” Cat questioned.

“Not really, well, they weren’t very happy that I told Winn…and they weren’t exactly excited that you figured it out.” Kara replied sheepishly.

“I would assume they have ways of preventing people from talking, so why is it that there haven’t been any Men in Black whisking me away yet to ensure my silence?” Cat asked, only partially joking.

“I told them not to.” Kara said sternly.

“You told them not to?” Cat repeated.

“They wanted too. I mean, they wanted to question you, and maybe make you forget. But I told them not to…I may have threatened them.” Kara said, ducking her head.

“And why would you do that?” Cat asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t tell anyone. I knew that as big of a story as my real identity would be, that you would keep the secret. Because you care about what happens to Supergirl and exposing me would mean threatening Supergirl too.” Kara explained.

“I care about you Kara, not just Supergirl.” Cat replied, the uncertainness suddenly gone, and Kara saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

“Can we start again?” Kara asked after a few moments.

“What?” Cat asked, confused. 

“I was going to tell you who I really was, I had this whole speech planned out, you just…beat me too it! So can we just start again?” Kara asked, taking a step closer.

Cat couldn’t speak so she simply nodded and started Kara in the eyes.

“When I first came out as Supergirl I thought I finally had it all figured out. I was finally being who I was. But I was wrong. It wasn’t until I messed up and you taught me how to be a hero. But really, you’ve been teaching me how to be a hero the whole time I’ve worked for you. You’ve taught me so much, how to stand up for myself, how to prove myself to the world, how being in charge isn’t a bad thing, but most of all you taught me that you can’t just start at the top. You have to learn, you have to grow. You’ve helped me grow into the person that I am now, to the hero that everyone keeps telling me I am. But really, I think you’re the hero. You may not have superpowers like mine, but you’re still amazing.” Kara told her, seeing the tears in Cats eyes begin to form.

“You deserve to know, and you’re the only one who has ever figured it out on their own, so you should be proud of that fact. Don’t ever think that I don’t trust you enough to tell you, because I was going to. You just beat me to it.” Kara finished, mustering up a small smile to reassure her.

Moments of silence passed, neither of them saying anything, but just as Kara was about to speak Cat stepped forward and pressed her lips to hers in a soft but emotional kiss.  
The kiss was slow, languid and everything Kara had ever imagined it to be and more. The kiss quickly deepened and their wine was long forgotten, as they were lost in the taste and sense of one another. Cat let out a moan and Kara spun them slightly so that Cat’s back connected on the cool of the brick ledge of the balcony. Just as Kara’s hand made it’s way into Cat’s hair she heard the sound of the elevator ding and the unmistakable smell of Chinese food.

“The foods here.” Kara said, reluctantly pulling back.

“How do you know that?” Cat asked, the doorbell immediately sounding after she finished her question.

“Super hearing remember?” Kara said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Cat again before grabbing her hand and leading her back into the apartment.

As Cat answered the door Kara went into the kitchen to grab plates, using her x-ray vision to find the right cupboard without having to open them.

“Carter dinner’s here!” Cat shouted as she kicked the door shut with her foot and brought the bag of food to Kara in the kitchen. 

“Just a minute!” Carter shouted back.

Cat moved around the kitchen and grabbed out a glass of milk for Carter before unloading all the food onto the counter near where Kara was still standing, laying out plates and utensils.

“So…” Cat started nonchalantly “Is the moment over, or can I kiss you again?” 

“You can definitely kiss me again.”


End file.
